Blaze
Blaze is the main protagonist in Chapter One of Season One of Mech Mice Tactics. Fearless and driven, Blaze loves nothing better than diving headfirst into battle. No matter what the odds, he's always ready to pick a fight. Brash, impulsive, and a bit of a braggart, he nonetheless has a short fuse- he can dish out the snark, but can rarely take it. He and Flank pursue several objectives in the desert such as traveling to Tumbleweed and chasing Queen Termina. Blaze is the first playable character in Mech Mice Tactics during both the Beta Test and the official release. He, along with many other characters, have gone through multiple changes since then. Statistics *Combat: An average combat unit that lacks the essential combat power to take down large bugs. *Base health: Low; he is best used as a supporting unit while allowing higher health units to take in damage. *Movement Range: 2 (+3 for sustained) *Primary attack: Medium damaging Standard Blaster *Special ability: Dash N' Smash- the Grunt uses his blaster to do a close up hit on an enemy bug, dealing medium damage on medium-sized bugs. *Cons: the Grunt is best used to support other units during enemy encounters, lacking the proficient health for single encounters. Chapter One The Beginning Blaze is introduced in the first mission as he is one of the main protagonists. He starts off welcoming the Commander (Player), to the squad. He explains he is the newest member and explains the mission to turn on the radar towers surrounding the area. After this dialogue, he shoots down two cactus' and moves forward to the first radar tower. Here he meets Flanka jolly heavy who he lectures for sleeping on the job. After Flank introduces himself to Commander, he and Blaze move to the second radar tower. Here they are ambushed by a group of bugs by the new invaders, the Dark Union. Flank advises he take out the largest and deadliest bug. As they destroy them, Flank and Blaze wonder what the bugs are. They continue as they are ambushed by several bugs, they eventually get to the end blue portal. Desert Ambush In this second mission, Blaze and Flank get to Tumbleweed to see if the bugs have been there. Along the way they face several enemies and ambushes. Siege at Tumbleweed The team of the two mice find the closest village, Tumbleweed in ruins by the Dark Union. They secure the village and check on the shard. Several bugs are deployed by an enemy leader called Queen Termina and both must destroy them. Fighting Frenzy In this mission, Termina is questioned by the mice, she quickly introduces herself with claiming the land is therefore ruled by the Dark Union. She gives the two mice a chance to live. Flank and Blaze refuse and a fight ensues with two Medium Melee Bugs and ultimately, Frenzy. Near the end she escapes with the Shard. Scouring The Desert Termina who escaped both of the mice, is now being hunted down by both Blaze and Flank in a wild chase. In this level she uses several bugs to try destroying the team. The Swarm By this mission, Termina has setup a battle for the mice. In an effort to finally destroy them, she swarms them with an overwhelming Dark Union force in an attempt to end the battle. Surprisingly, both survive and destroy electrical circuits to a mechanical throne Termina placed herself in. Bewildered, Termina decides to give up and escape. The Chase The desert is stormed as Termina throws several forces against the opposing team along with several traps, they eventually catch up and confront her. The Storm In this last mission, a boss battle between a final destination for either Termina or the mice ensues. By this point she is very angry, and by the time her health starts to decrease she decides to use the Shard on herself. Turning into a monster-like bug, she does powerful jump up and slam down attacks. Using the rocks as cover, the two defeat Termina. Algernon, a sinister rat goes to pick up what is left of Termina, leaving the Flank and Blaze with the Burntleaf Shard. Quotes Voting Voting for Blaze's official name was held from May 6th to May 9th, 2013. Sixty-five percent of all fans that voted picked his name over Archer and Gage. Trivia *He appeared in the Beta Test, and gave the Commander (Player) orders on what to do. *He, along with Flank are the protagonists of the first chapter. *Blaze's name and his personality were voted from a contest held on the Official Mech Mice Twitter Page in 2013. *He is a playable unit in the first chapter of season one. Gallery 249156 484330401634067 1034799970 n.jpg|"Name the Grunt!" grunt_unitypm.png|Blaze's initial model. Blaze It DOWN!.png|Blaze's old dialogue avatar during the Beta Test. DashSmash.jpg|Blaze's special ability, Dash N' Smash! 262433 485303778203396 1253845497 n.jpg|An early biography of Blaze. BlazeInGame.png|Blaze in-game. BlazeFaces.png|Blaze's facial expressions. See Also *Mech Mice Tactics *Flank *Mice Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Spoiler Category:Mech Mice Tactics